This invention relates to indicating devices and, more particularly, to a segmental display device for the display of digital or alphanumeric information.
In conventional segmental devices, the segments making up the displayed digits or letters are composed by changing the reflectivity of parts of a display panel. With such a device, since the degree of contrast between the display segments and the display panel is dependant upon the amount of light impinging on them, the display visibility will accordingly be dependant upon the level of ambient light.